Aine And Sakuya
by Jasy-Rino415
Summary: Hi guys this is my new story. This is not a continuation of the manga I have made this story up so please don't say to me that they aren't like the characters out of the manga cause they're not. Before reading the story please know this when you see a star (*) before and after a sentence it means they are thinking they are not saying it. thanks for your time, I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Aine and Sakuya part one!

Hi guys this is my new story. This is not I repeat NOT a continuation of the manga I have made this story up so please don't say to me that they aren't like the characters out of the manga cause they're not. Before reading the story please know this when you see a star (*) before and after a sentence it means they are thinking they are not saying it. thanks for your time, I hope you enjoy this story 😊

Chapter 1

The say when you die, people will morn you then forget. I wonder if I die will people cry for me, I am not really important. I am just a ghost song writer for the band group Lucifer will people know I was the writer, or will I die as a no body. "sniff".

*huh who is that? Why are you crying. *

"Aine please don't leave me."

*Who is that? how do you know my name? why does it sound like you're in pain.*

"Aine please stay with me. We promised we were going to be together forever right!"

I promised one person that and that was Sakuya. But I don't understand why is he shouting and crying? I tried to open my eyes but couldn't. *Huh? *

Why can't I open my eyes, that's when I remembered I got hit by a car and the ambulance and me being in Sakuya's arms. I guess I am in the hospital and something is wrong.

Suddenly there was a light and then a woman appeared before me, it was my mother she died a long time ago and when she was alive, she wasn't much of a mother. So, I looked at her and said, "what are you doing here?"

She looked at me and replied, "will you leave him?"

She held her hand out to me and said, "take my hand Aine come with me."

I lifted my hand about to take her hand but then hesitated and heard Sakuya again as he shouted, "No Aine! Please hold on! Don't leave me please!"

Then I heard someone else that I knew it was the band members as they said, "Sakuya calm down! This isn't going to help."

As my hand was in the air still my mother was about to take it, but I pulled it back fast andshouted, "No I will not abandon Sakuya like you abandoned me!"

Everything went dark and I opened my eyes, I looked around the room and quietly whispered, "Sakuya."

The other band members let him go and he ran towards me, he had red eyes and he looked exhausted as he shouted, "Aine!"

He got to my side and grabbed my hand as he kissed the back of it with tears in his eyes as he said, "your alive, your alive."

I squeezed his hand and smiled as I whispered, "together forever remember."

He smiled back and put his hand to my cheek as he said, "I love you."

I smiled brightly with tears in my eyes and replied, "me too."

Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hi guys, Jasy here just saying that the sentences that start and end with a "*" is when the character is thinking. That's all!

I don't know how long I was out for, but I woke up and seen that Sakuya was sitting on the bedside chair reading something his eyes were still red, and it was clear he hasn't slept at all. I could see that he was struggling to keep his eyes open, but I didn't understand why he didn't go to sleep, so I called out to him, **"**S, Sakuya."

He looked up at me surprised then his features softened as he seen me smiling. He put his book down and said, **"**how do you feel?"

I tried to sit up and flinched in pain and Sakuya ran towards me and stopped me as he said, "let me help you."

I did, and I was able to see him up close, so I grabbed his hand and pulled him to me and kissed his lips. At first Sakuya was shocked but then he kissed me back, but it wasn't like he usually kissed me. After we kissed I looked him in the eyes and seen that he was in pain and that he was tired. So, I said, **"**Sakuya get in."

He looked at me confused and said, "what?"

I smiled at his confused look and replied, **"**get into bed with me these beds are so uncomfortable."

He looked like he wanted to, but he didn't in fact he actually went further away from me, as he said, **"**no, I'm fine here."

I looked at him confused this wasn't like him at all. *What was going on with him why was he acting like this? *

I said, **"**Please Sakuya I want to feel your arms around me."

He still didn't move as he said, **"**I can't."

Now it was my turn to look confused. He then looked at me as he was remembering something that's when I remembered the accident. Me and Sakuya were taking a walk and Sakuya was in front of me crossing the road then I heard a car speeding and I jumped and pushed Sakuya out of the way. My body moved on its own before I could process what I was doing. When I was lying on the ground after being hit Sakuya held me in his arms crying saying that it was his fault. I shook my head and said, **"**Sakuya this wasn't your fault."

He looked at me in shock like he didn't know how I knew what he was thinking but then smiled and said, **"**you always knew what I was thinking."

I smiled and replied, **"**like you always know what I am thinking."

Then I said, **"**please Sakuya."

He shook his head and replied, **"**I can't it's too risky. What if something happens to you again?!"

He looked like he was frantic and that he was scared that's when I decided it was time to tell him the truth. I sighed and said, **"**it wasn't your fault. They were after me."

He looked at me in shock as he said, **"**what are you talking about? They were trying to run me over."

I sighed once again and replied, **"**they were yes but you weren't their target I am. They knew I would push you out of the way."

He looked confused, so I said, **"**please at least sit beside me and hold my hand. While I tell you something that I should have done a long time ago."

He didn't move so I sighed again and said, **"**either you come to me and sit, or I go to you."

He didn't look convinced, so I took the covers off and was about to get up but before I did Sakuya came to my side and stopped me from getting up and said, **"**ok, ok I got it."

He sat me back properly and put the covers on me again and said, **"**what do you want to tell me?"

I looked at him worriedly as I begun by saying, **"**whatever you hear. Please listen to everything I need to say before you say anything."

He nodded in response and I grabbed his hand as I said, **"**the reason I know that they aren't after you is because they are part of my mums' group. Have you ever heard of the black bandits?"

I stopped and looked at Sakuya he looked at me shocked but didn't say anything. So, I continued, **"**My mum died when I was little that much was true but the stuff that she was in an accident was not. She got killed during one of her gang wars. She was the leader of the black bandits, and she ruled with fear. No one went against her and I mean no one they were too scared of her she was the bloody queen, and no one stood in her way of what she wanted. Then I came along the daughter of the scariest gang leader ever and she wasn't happy once she found out she was pregnant with me she killed my father before I was born. Once I was born my mother's men looked after me instead of her. A man named Gerald was mostly the reason I am alive at the minute. No one knew why but my mother listened to him. So, he looked after me taught me right from wrong but later I found out that he was just as bad as the others. Gerald did look after me and taught me well, but he also taught me how to kill also he was training me sense I was 5 years' old I was being trained to kill people."

I looked at Sakuya again and he was looking back at me in shock but still he kept silent. I looked at him gratefully as I once again continued, "my mother died when I was 6 years old not long after I started to be trained. Another gang decided to start a war we won due to having more people but there were a lot of deaths during that battle. And then I was next to be the leader of the black bandits. I never wanted to be part of the gang and never want to be again. But I didn't have a choice I was taught a lot about the gang what it takes to run it and what my role is. When I was 16 years old I could do anything that a 30-year-old could do. I could take down anyone but then I went downstairs to get a drink and heard Gerald talking to someone as he said, "Aine is going to be the next gang leader and you my son will wed her."

"I was shocked at that point I thought that Gerald was on my side, but he just was using me to let his son be in control. You may think that I am the gang leader that I have control over the gang, I may be the previous gang leader's daughter, but I was also a woman that didn't really care about the gang. So, I ran away to live here. But once I was gone, I knew they were looking for me, with all the information I knew there was no way that they would just let me leave.So here I am 9 years later, still running from them and this time they could have killed you because of me. Because I ran away from them and didn't appoint a new leader, your life could be in danger."

I stopped and took a breath as I said, "the reason I wanted you close is because this is the last time, we will be like this."

He squeezed my hand and I smiled as I said, "no I will not and cannot afford to lose you. I would break, and your fans will be sad."

I looked at him and he wasn't happy, but I could see that he understood where I was coming from. I removed my hand from his and put it on his cheek as I said, "I love you never forget that, but I cannot afford to lose you."

He put his hand on mine and finally spoke as he said, "do you really think that I will let you go that easily?"

I looked at him surprised as I said, "didn't you hear what I just said?"

He nodded then replied, "yes I did that's why I'm not letting you go."

I shook my head as I said, "no I will not get you killed! Why don't you understand this isn't something that is easily sorted out! These people have been after you sense the day we meet!"

He looked surprised as he said, "what?"

I bit my lip as I didn't want to say that but realized he wouldn't let it go so I said, "during our times together you have been attacked without knowing it. I have just kept it from you."

He didn't speak and I said, "I cannot lose you and they know that once you are gone, I will break, and they will take me down."

I smiled at him and said, "this is for the best your fans are waiting for you go to them stay in the light Sakuya and leave me in the darkness. This is where I belong after all. This will be the last time we see each other, as I am going back to the black bandits and give them what they want and hopefully all of this will stop."

He shook his head and I was about to say something but Sakuya covered my mouth and said, "I don't want to hear it."

He sounded angry and it was rare that he got angry with me. I looked at him in shock but then I pushed his hand away and said, "this isn't me requesting to leave you. I'm leaving, and you won't be able to stop me. I am putting an end to this before you get killed."

He looked at me in rage and shouted, "I don't care if I die as long as I am with you!"

I felt tears well up, but I shook my head and said, "you are too stubborn for your own good. I love you, but I will not watch you die. I won't be able to survive that. Please understand this. Think of it if you were in my shoes would you let me stay with you when you knew people were trying to kill me cause of your past."

Sakuya looked down and didn't say anything. I grabbed his chin and said, "go, go and live your life freely in the spotlight become the biggest star that there has ever lived. And live for me."

My tears were spilling and Sakuya wiped them away as he said, "promise me something?"

I looked in his eyes and said, "what?"

He looked deeply into my eyes as he said, "promise me that we will be together again I don't care how long it takes just promise m. Or I don't think I will be able to live."

I looked at him in shock as I nodded and hugged him and said, "I love you Sakuya."

He hugged me back tightly it was painful, but the pain felt nice at this point and I didn't care what pain I was in I needed his hug to get through this. He let me go and kissed me as he said, "I will love you forever and I will wait until the day we can be together again so until then in order to prove my love for you take this."

He took off one of his rings and put it on my necklace as he said, "wear this as a sign that you love me and that we will be together."

I nodded, and he necklace on me as I said, "I will treasure this until we are together again."

He smiled and kissed me once more and let me go. I felt dizzy and said, "I'm a bit dizzy."

He nodded and said, "get some sleep I will stay here until you are awake."

I smiled and nodded as he helped me back into bed. Once I closed my eyes, I fell asleep straight away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A week later I got out of hospital with Sakuya by my side. And once I got home everyone in the band and my friends threw me a welcome home party it was a fun time but then I said, "please listen everyone."

The music stopped, and everyone looked at me including Sakuya, he nodded as he understood as I have been talking about this for the last couple of days. I took a breath and said, "I want to tell you all the truth so please listen to me."

They looked confused but nodded anyway. So, I told them everything from start to finish they gasped and looked shocked once I finished, I took a deep breath and said to them, "I understand if you do not want to be my friends, but this is who I am, and I will fix this without anyone else's help."

One of my best friends, Yuri came up to me and grabbed my hand with tears in her eyes as she said, "we will always be friends."

Once she said that she hugged me and one by one the rest of my friends joined in. This was the hardest thing I had to do.

That night Sakuya and the rest were sleeping, and I packed my stuff, and wrote a note saying, "everyone thank you for all the years of friendship. I love you all with all of my heart. We will meet again one day soon. Please be careful and look after each other. To be honest I was planning to leave a long time ago so that is why I planned everything. In the package beside this letter are songs that I wrote for Lucifer, I hope it is to the standard that you all like.

Yuri, I will always be your friend no matter what. Thank you for believing in me please look after everyone including Sakuya.

Sakuya, you taught me how it was to live in the light and you taught me how to love others. I can't thank you enough for that. And I will always wear the ring you gave me no matter where I am, I will not leave this. Please do not be angry at me for leaving without telling you but it would have been harder on us both. Look after everyone ok? I Love you so much and if fate allows it, we will be together again".

After I finished the letter my tears fell, and I went to the door and waited as I looked at the house I have lived in for so long and then I closed the door and started heading back to my home town not looking back.

I drove faster than I ever have before back to my old house and sure enough it was still standing proud. I seen a guard and went up to him and said, "where is Gerald?"

The guard spun around and got a gun out, I kicked him and took the gun and said, "don't ever point a gun at me again. If you ever want to live to your 50's."

The guy nodded, and I said again, "where is Gerald."

The guy answered his voice shaking, "he is in the house."

I nodded and replied, "thanks."

I began walking and held up his gun and said, "I'll be keeping this by the way. You can come with me if you want to."

The man nodded and followed me I went straight to the living room and there he was Gerald sitting on the armchair with a cigar in his mouth reading the newspaper. I ran up to him and put my gun to his head and got into his face as I said, "tell me why I shouldn't pull this trigger right now."

Gerald looked at me worried and said, "that's a good question but who are you."

I looked at him shocked, then I got angry as I shouted, "I am the rightful leader of the black bandits, AINE!"

I heard people gasp as there were others in the room and I shot them a look that said stay back or die. They didn't move, and Gerald laughed as he said, "so you came back."

I pressed the gun against his head even more as I said, "you bastard you nearly killed me. But I wasn't the target was I Gerald?"

He laughed again and said, "you caught on very good. At least you haven't lost your backbone while you have been gone."

I grabbed the knife from my side and cut his face as I yelled, "you bastard, why couldn't you leave me alone?! I left here you had the gang and the power everything you wanted why couldn't you let me live my life in peace!"

He smiled that evil smile as he said, "because I wanted you to suffer."

That was the final straw and I pulled the trigger and he died. The men that were around me were about to run at me, but I looked at them sharply and said, "Do you really want to die today?"

The men stopped then kneeled as they said, "boss!"

I looked at them and said, "call everyone here now I wish to speak with you all."

They nodded and then left but I called one back and said, "clean this mess up."

He nodded and called someone, and I left them behind looking around the place.

9 years I haven't been in this house for and nothing has changed. It was around 10pm and everyone had gathered I looked at them all and seen 3 people I knew, and I called them to the front they looked scared and I said, "you know why I called you up here don't you?"

They all nodded and said, "yes gang leader."

I then said, "who told you to go after him?"

They shrunk down and said, "Gerald and..."

They trailed off and I said, "either you tell me, or you die it is as simple as that."

They looked at each other the middle one said, "it was Gerald's son. He was the one that was intent on going after him."

I punched the mirror that was beside me and they jumped I then shouted, "where is he?!"

The tall man looked away not answering but the other two shrugged their shoulders as they said, "he was at one of the clubs the last time we heard from him."

I looked at the others and said, "lock these three up. I will see to them later."

5 members nodded their heads and left with them then I looked at the crowd before me, "I am going to kill Gerald's son if any of you don't like that well I couldn't care less. You can help me or stay out of my fucking way. Cause if you get in my way, I will kill you without blinking."

They kneeled and said, "boss!"

I nodded and said, "let's get this dirt bag."

They cheered and said, "yay!"

I nodded also and got into my car and drove to the bar and I went straight in looking around for Gerald's son one of the men gave me a picture or Gerald's son known as the blood master.

But he was nowhere to be found so everyone gathered and headed back to my house and I punched and hole in the wall as I shouted, "where the fuck is, he?!"

None of the men said anything and I seen the guys that brought the men to lock up, so I said, "where are those men?"

The closest one to me replied, "they are in the basement in the lock up."

I nodded and said, "the ones that brought them there come with me the rest of you go to you posts and keep an eye out for Gerald's son."

They bowed and said, "yes boss."

I then started heading to the basement and there they were I said, "open it."

And they did. I went in and grabbed the guy closest by the collar and said, "you lied to me."

The shook their heads and said, "we didn't boss we swear it."

I threw him to the ground and said, "you're lying."

I looked at the others and said, "listen boy's think of it like this if it wasn't for Gerald and his son I wouldn't be here. I would be living peacefully but no Gerald and his son couldn't leave me alone and go after my man!"

The shrunk down once again and I said, "now tell me where he is so I can kill him then I can leave the gang to someone else and leave and live my life the way I planned to."

They looked at each other but didn't say anything so I said, "I will leave for a while during that time make up your mind to tell me and if not, we will see what your fate is."

I locked the door and the men followed after me as I said, "I want them under lock and key no one goes in there without my permission. Do you understand?"

They both nodded, and I replied, "good."

During the years that I haven't been here it seems that Gerald and his son was running the gang whatever way they pleased but I sent out word that I was back and that I was in control once again of the Black Bandits.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A few days later.

The three men in the basement were still locked in the basement without water and food I knew they knew the location of Gerald's son but they wouldn't tell which was strange I know that everyone in this gang is taught that you don't tell anyone anything but they are keeping it to themselves for another reason that they also won't tell me but I will find out.

3 weeks after leaving Sakuya and the others.

I have been out every night looking for Gerald's son but still nothing I punched the wall and shouted, "fuck!"

Next moment I felt a hand on my shoulder and I spun around to attack, but they dodged and said, "boss its me."

I calmed down after that and said, "don't come and touch my shoulder especially after seeing me punch the wall that means I am angry and to not disturb me".

He kneeled and said, "I understand boss. But I was told to report to you as you needed something from me".

That's when I remembered, and I said, "the men down in the basement I want to know who they are? Their names. If they have a family. Everything".

He nodded and said, "yes boss. Right away".

He got up and bowed then left. As I seen him walk away, I looked to the wall I punched then my hand and said, "let's see what they are hiding".

1 hour later.

I was walking out of the kitchen and seen a couple of the gang members sitting in the living I decided to hide and listen in on them. The one furthest from me said, "when is it happening"?

The one on his left said, "tonight they said".

The one closest to me said, "so we will be free after tonight"?

The one furthest from me replied, "yes after tonight. Aine the leader of the black bandits will be dead just like how we got rid of her mother".

I stood there frozen and that's when I snapped and went in and shouted, "is that so!"

They all looked shocked and said, "shit it's her"!

I smiled evilly and said, "yes, it is me. So, you were the ones that killed my mother can't say I am upset but she was my mother and if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have had the life I have had and I wouldn't have meet Sakuya so I am grateful but I will show no mercy to people that are traitors".

They looked at me terrified as I came closer and said, "do you know what the penalty is for being a traitor"?

They gulped and said, "d, death".

I smiled and said, "correct but luckily for you I am too tired to kill people today".

They looked relived and I shouted, "guards"!

They cringed as I said, "take them to the chamber. No food, water or human contact at all is permitted".

The guards nodded bowed and took two away. Not long after they came back but the one that was furthest from me grabbed a knife and was running straight for me. I laughed and said, "silly boy".

In one move I had the knife off him and on the ground. As I said, "you fool do you not know who you are dealing with"?

He cringed and shook his head no. I sighed and said, "newbies are a pain".

I picked him up and threw him at the guard who grabbed him and the other and brought them also to the chamber. I sighed and said, "I am really tired".

I left the kitchen and went to my room. During the time I have been here I have been staying in my old room. Which didn't change it was nice I guess but I'm too old to be happy about red all over the room. I went over to the window and looked at the brightest star in the sky and whispered, "I miss you so much Sakuya".

I hugged myself and slid down the wall not long after I fell asleep. I woke up and got the things done I needed. I walked the long corridor of my house when someone shouted, "boss"!

I turned and seen it was the gang member from yesterday the one I wanted information from. I looked over him and he said, "I got the information you asked for".

I nodded and took the files he had and said, "thank you".

Then I looked at him closer and seen he had black bags under his eyes and said, "go rest in a guest room".

He looked at me shocked then said, "but boss I have duties to do still and I couldn't possibly sleep in your house".

I sighed and replied, "I will have someone else do your duties for now as for sleeping in this house. It is big enough there are loads of rooms. Go and rest you will just be a bother if you fall asleep on a mission or something else".

He looked down and said, "as you wish boss".

I bite my lip to keep from smiling. I coughed and said, "go to the west wing there should be a room there that should be ok for you".

He bowed and left. As I watched him go down the corridor and smiled as I thought, *he is dedicated at least*.

As I walked towards my study, I thought about me not smiling to him and sighed. For a gang leader to smile is not a good thing. A gang leader always needs to be tuff no matter what. If it is with family or gang members.

I finally got to my study and threw the files onto it and started looking through the files and seen that it was the tall man's file. His name is Jason Smith. Age is 28 He has a wife and two children. I seen a photo of them together and smiled as I said, "must be nice".

I looked at the other file it was the shortest one, name is Joe Brown. Age is 34. He has a wife one child. Once again there was a photo.

I looked at the last file and looked at the information again, name is William Johnston. Age is 40. Has a wife and 4 children.

I looked at the information then got up and went down to the basement where, Jason, Joe and William were there I said to the guard, "hey do me a favour"?

The guard looked at me and nodded waiting for my order, "go get food and drinks for me please".

The guard looked like he wanted to say something, but didn't he bowed then left to get what I asked. I turned around and said, "so, Jason, William and Joe. Are you hungry"?

They looked at me shocked like they didn't know how I knew them but then looked down and nodded slowly. I sighed and said, "guys this is your fault this would be easier if you just tell me where Geralds son is".

They all shock their head and William said, "no we can't".

I sighed again and shouted, "forget the food and water"!

They all looked at me and I said, "I will not give food and water to people that won't try and help me".

I looked at them sternly and said, "don't forget why I am here. I am here to kill Gerald's son that is the only reason I want the location. I want that man's head on a stick, but I do not understand why you are helping him. But I will find out".

Jason looked away with a painful expression which I seen before years ago, but I shook my head.

I left the basement again. I took a deep breath but then my phone rang, and I looked at the caller ID it said unknown, so I answered it, "hello?"

I heard footsteps then they stopped as the voice said, "hello Aine".

I knew that voice, it was Gerald's son. I felt anger boil up within me and I said, "you bastard once I get my hands on you..."

I didn't finish cause Gerald's son then said, "now, now you don't want to be threatening me Aine."

I grabbed my phone harder and said, "why not?"

He laughed and said, "look at your phone."

I looked and I felt myself go pale. It was Sakuya and he was tied up and bleeding. I seen red and shouted, "you bastard I'll kill you!"

He laughed again and said, "but then I can just kill Sakuya then."

I held my breath as I thought over what I had to do. Then I said, "what do you want?"

He laughed and replied, "now that's the question I wanted to hear. I want you to come and find Sakuya and come alone without back up."

I got confused as I asked, "that is all?"

He laughed again and said, "well you have to find this place, but once you do you have to get ready for a fight cause if I kill you, I get the black bandits as the new leader and Sakuya dies."

My stomach was in knots as I said, "and if you lose?"

I heard him sigh and say, "if I lose you get Sakuya back and the black bandits are yours and I am dead."

I smiled and said, "you got a deal."

He laughed and replied, "better hurry Aine clock is ticking because you only have 4 hours to get here before this happens again and will get worse every hour that goes by."

I looked at my phone and seen a man approach Sakuya with a blade in hand and he cut Sakuya's arm I heard him shout, "you bastard, I'll kill you!"

I shouted, "Sakuya!"

On the other side of the phone I heard him laugh as he said, "4 hours Aine four hours only".

Then the line went dead. The men that were with me looked at me confused and I threw my phone at the wall behind them shouting, "I'll kill that bastard if it is the last thing I ever do!"

I then pushed past the men and went back down to the basement and opened the door and pointed my gun at the William, they looked at me shocked as I yelled, "times up tell me now or I will make your death slow and painful. That bastard got in contact with me and has Sakuya now tell me where he is, or I will make sure the rest of your life is a living hell!"

They all looked at each other but still didn't say anything then I realized what was going on and calmed down a bit as I said, "he is threatening you's."

They looked at me shocked then nodded as the Jason said, "he has men with our families and if we rat, he will kill them."

I held my hand out and said, "I'm sorry I didn't know. But I have to know."

He shook his head and said, "I'm sorry boss but my family is more important to me than my life."

I smiled, and he looked shocked as I said, "very good. I will help."

I told them to come up and get something to drink and eat and went over the plan they went for it and everyone was gathered I went with Jason to get his family with him and the other men had members with them also. We waited to look at the house and I whispered, "there are 10 shooters in the house and 6 outside guarding three on the roof and three at the doors your wife and children are on the top floor with one guard inside."

Jason looked at me and said, "how do you know?"

I smiled and said, "it was my job to kill a whole house once with guards of course I learned this."

He nodded, and I said, "take the ones on the roof I will take the ones at the doors, make sure to keep quiet."

He nodded and went into the darkness of the night I moved around remembering the training I had and ran towards them with three guys behind me. We finished them and not long after Jason came down from the roof and nodded. It was time to finish this. I kicked the door down and ran towards the first person I seen I could see at the corner of my eye the rest of the gang running in after me. Within a minute or so I stood before the door where the family was but there was still the guard to take care of. So, I whispered, "wait here I am going to go in through the window."

He nodded and stayed low. I climbed out the window and onto the roof I could see that the shooter was at the window, so I jumped down and kicked him and shot him and he hit the ground. I took the eye covers off as I said, "it's clear."

Jason came in and hugged his wife and his 2 children with tears in his eyes and I said, "lend me your phone I need to check in with the others."

Jason nodded and handed me his phone. I looked at the time and seen I had about 2 hours to find Sakuya. I cringed thinking what they might have done to him. I phoned the others and they were able to get the families without anyone being killed. I hung up and tossed the phone back, Jason held his hand out and said, "I owe you my life."

I shook my head and said, 'no you don't but I want to know where to find Sakuya'.

Jason nodded and said, "he would be at the warehouse."

Once I heard that I started to leave but Jason grabbed me by the shoulder and said, "it's a trap and you know it is."

I smiled and said, "he is the only family I have left."

Jason let me go and went back to his family and I left them. I got into the car and drove fast to the warehouse near the shipyard. Once I got there, I seen men on the roof's, but I used my skill and seen that Sakuya was there with at least 20 men but no sign of Gerald's son. I then heard Sakuya moan and seen the blood and cuts all over him. But I didn't care Sakuya was the only reason I was alive I couldn't let him be killed. I seen men come towards him again with knives. So, I ran in and shouted, "get away from him!"

Everyone's eyes were on me including Sakuya's as he shouted, "idiot! Get out of here!"

I looked at him and seen he was worse than I thought he was and that was the final straw ad I lost control. I took my gun and knife in hand as I shouted, "you bastards."

Some backed away where others stayed getting ready. Then I heard someone say, "is that the beast of the black bandits"?

I smiled and said, "so someone knows me by that name. It's been a while sense I heard it but if you know me then you know my reputation and you know what happens next".

I ran towards them kicking, stabbing and shooting but I didn't kill anyone. Before I could go near Sakuya all I heard was a gun shot and then pain I looked down and seen that I was bleeding at my side I turned around and there he was the bastard that I am going to kill for ruining my life. I turned and went into beast mode fully and I started running towards him like a mad person I didn't feel pain just rage, once I got to him, we started fighting blood was flying everywhere and I heard Sakuya calling me constantly, but I couldn't take my eyes off Gerald's son. We fought for a good amount of time, but I wasn't losing my energy at this point I was too angry to feel any pain and I didn't feel any hit he gave me due to my anger. We punched and kicked each other but then I kicked his stomach as he bent over, I kicked him in the head and he didn't get up, so I grabbed a gun and pointed it at him and said, "you should've left me alone."

He looked scared and pleaded, "p, please don't kill me."

I laughed and replied, "I promised I would kill you the day you started attacking Sakuya, then you held gang member family's hostage so that they wouldn't tell me where you were. Then you kidnapped Sakuya and hurt him and you have the guts to beg for your life. That day I left you should have given up on me… Kyle."

He looked shocked as he said, "you know my name."

I laughed and said, "of course I knew your name and now I am going to kill you."

I smiled evilly and said, "your father wanted me to marry you. So, you could have the gang. I overheard you that night and I ran away leaving you alone but now you die".

I pulled the trigger and he died. I looked over at Sakuya who still was tied up and looking at me. I looked at myself and seen I was covered in blood. I went over to Sakuya and said, "you're here".

I put my hand to his check and I felt my tears well up, but I shook my head then I heard Sakuya say, "you're an idiot. You knew this was a trap and yet you still came here."

I smiled and said, "together forever remember?"

He smiled, and I cut him loose as he hugged me, "oaf."

He let me go and looked down I had cuts and gunshot scratches all over me. I started to pull away as I said, "I guess I scare you now."

He grabbed me and said, "you could never scare me."

I smiled and said, "let's get out of here."

He nodded, and we helped each other walk out of there passing by Kyle's body.

We got out of the warehouse but then I felt dizzy and fell but Sakuya caught me as he said, "Aine!"

I smiled and said, "you're safe, my anger is gone beast mode is off now. Give me a phone quick."

He got a phone from his pocket that he picked up of the men lying there. I dialled a number and after the second ring the man answered, "hello?"

I replied, "it's me your boss Aine. I need a clean-up crew to the warehouse at the shipyard and medical aid as soon as possible."

Then everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I opened my eyes when I heard people talking more like shouting as I heard, "what the hell was she doing to end up like that?!"

That voice was Jason's voice from the gang. After a minute I heard another voice replying, "you would look like that if you got shot and had to defeat 20 guys by yourself."

That was Sakuya. I heard Jason gasp and say, "she is the beast then."

I heard that name so many times these last two days that it was driving me crazy. Then I heard Sakuya reply, "people have called her that before. But why?"

The tall guy sighed and said, "she did hide a lot from you."

He laughed but then continued, "5 years ago she was the most powerful girl that anyone knew of if you looked at her wrong you were dead. No one stood in her way and no one did and if they did they didn't live to see the next day. The reason she is called the beast is because she uses her other senses to her advantage. She can tell how many guys are in a place without going into it."

Sakuya laughed and said, "well she hasn't changed much no one got in her way no matter what."

That was it I coughed and then Sakuya and Jason came running in Sakuya ran to my side where Jason stopped after entering. Sakuya asked, "how are you feeling?"

I smiled at them both and said, "never better."

After that day gang members kept coming to me checking and guarding me. About a week later I was able to walk around again. I was about to go for a walk around but then I heard a big racket of people shouting, "Where is Aine?!"

I knew that voice. I ran out of my room and there she was it was Yuri and all of my friends. I ran up to her and hugged her she jumped then seen it was me and screamed, "Aine"!

After that everyone hugged me and said, "thank fuck your alive."

I held onto Yuri afraid to let go then I heard Sakuya saying, "guys you're being too loud."

I looked over at Sakuya not once during this time has, he left my side.

Yuri went over to him and hugged him tightly as she said, "idiot why didn't you tell us sooner."

I laughed and said, "I told him not to."

Not long after we were all in my room but then Jason came running in with his gun out. He has been keeping the gang running while I have been in the hospital. Yuri screamed, and I got up in front of everyone and put my arms out as I shouted, "STAND DOWN!"

Once I shouted this Jason and the others put their guns away. Once that happened, I said, "Jason care to tell me why you ran into here with your gun out."

He looked down and kneeled as did the rest of them as he said, "we heard a group of people had come into the hospital making a racket looking for you boss."

I smiled and replied, "stand up. The people making a racket are my friends."

They stood up and everyone started to introduce themselves. Sakuya and I held each other as they did. And I told them everything that happened. They were worried, but they were happy I was alive. Yuri then looked at me and said, "Aine are you coming back?"

I smiled and said, "soon I promise for the mean time stay here I have business to finish."

Yuri smiled and nodded. An hour later we were all eating in the dining area. It was a joyful time but of course something had to ruin it. A gang member came running towards me sweating and whispered in my ear, "the people that were in the chamber are attacking the gang members".

I was holding a can of Fanta orange and held it so tight that I got crushed then a guard said, "what's the matter boss"?

I turned to look at him coldly and threw the can at him. Sakuya shouted, "watch out".

He tackled the guard and I walked over to the cupboard I always kept a gun close to me at all times, so I took it and headed straight to the door. But then I felt a hand on my shoulder, I attacked but he dodged, and I knew it was Jason but I didn't care the traitors were killing our own why was he stopping me. I fought with him for a while I could hear Yuri and Sakuya shouting for me to stop then I heard Jason say, "what is going on Aine? You were so calm not long ago"!

That's when it hit me that is why he is stopping me. I didn't tell him what is going on. I stopped fighting and sunk to the floor Sakuya caught me, but I stood up after a few deep breaths and said, "the traitors I caught a while ago escaped and are killing gang members".

I could see the rage in Jason's eyes as he said, "let's go".

I nodded and started walking but someone pulled my arm. I turned and seen Sakuya and the others. I smiled and said, "I have to go".

Yuri shook her head and said, "no you don't this isn't you".

I smiled at her and said, "yes, it is Yuri it is in my blood. And until I revoke being the gang leader, I will continue to protect those under my care even if I die doing so. That is the oath I made the day I was made the gang leader".

Sakuya let me go and said, "go then".

I could hear the pain in his voice, but I had to go. It took all my effort not to hug him and stay but I made an oath I had to go. Me and Jason ran down the corridor when we heard a scream. I turned a corner and jumped over the banister and landed where one of the traitors had a girl on a table about to kill her. I seen red and said, "your fight is with me. Leave her be".

I put menace into my voice, so he let the girl go who looked at me worriedly and I smiled and said, "go your free to go".

She bowed then ran away I focused again on the man in front of me and said, "you are a traitor, yet you think you will be able to kill people in this house people that are under my protection"!

The guy started running towards me and attacked I dodged and hit him hard we fought for a while but then I heard a gunshot and I turned there was a child with a gun to their head I looked and seen it was the other traitors and said, "you bastards would actually hurt a child".

They smiled and said, "this child's blood will be on you if you don't listen to what we ask".

I looked at the little girl she was shaking and crying for her father. I said to her, "sweetie look at me please".

She slowly looked at me and I smiled as I said, "you will be ok. But for now, I need you to close your eyes".

She looked worried, but I smiled and said, "go on".

She nodded then closed her eyes like I asked and then said, "fine I fold".

I threw my weapons to the other side of the room and put my hands at the back of my head then got on my knees. I then heard footsteps then in the corner of my eye I seen Jason, William and Joe. I shouted, "stand back now"!

They stopped wide eyed at me on the ground taken. Then Jason said, "boss what are you doing you can take them"?

I shook my head they have a hostage. They all looked, and I seen Joe go paler as he said, "Jenny".

I looked behind me and said, "is that your daughter".

He nodded and said, "boss you don't have to do this".

I shook my head and said, "this is your only child. I swore the day I became gang leader that every member of this gang will be under my protection" …

I smiled and continued, "I meant the families of those also. So, I will do this to protect those that are in this gang. As they are my family now. I will not let anyone else die because of me"!

Jason looked at me like he wanted to ask what I meant I shook my head and said, "go all of you make sure everyone is alright for me. And Joe don't worry I will look after your daughter I promise you".

They didn't move so I shouted, "by order of the black bandit's leader leave this place and do as you are told now"!

They looked shocked but started to leave. Jason gave me one last look that told me he would tell the others I smiled and turned to the traitors. Once I heard the last footstep I said, "well now you have me. But I ask you that you leave the girl alone".

The traitors smiled as they said, "we will too busy with you that we don't have time for the little one".

They put the girl in a corner tied to a chair and started their attack on me. I couldn't move or left a finger because one traitor stayed with the girl with a gun to her head. *shit* I thought.

Then I was stabbed, "urgh"!

The girl moved her hands and I shouted, "don't look Jenny. Don't look"!

She didn't but I seen more tears pour down her face and I felt rage, but I lay there taking everything they gave me.

Meanwhile back where Sakuya and the others are.

Sakuya was pacing back and forth while Yuri sat there crying. Then Jason, William and Joe came running towards him and said, "we got a serious problem".

Sakuya got a bad feeling and said, "what's wrong? Where is Aine"?

Yuri was now standing beside Sakuya and said, "is she ok"?

Jason sighed and said, "unfortunately no. she isn't".

Jason let them know what was going on and added, "we have to help her somehow".

Sakuya looked at him sharply and said, "no you don't think".

Jason looked at him sternly and said, "don't take that tone with me. I am just as worried about her as you are".

Sakuya laughed and said, "yeah right all she is to you is a gang leader. But to me she is my whole life. If I don't have her, I have nothing"!

Jason shook his head and said, "you're wrong she isn't just a gang leader to me. She was at first but once she saved my family, I thought of her as my friend and I don't know why but I feel like I know her from a long time ago".

Sakuya sighed and put a hand on Jason's shoulder and said, "I'm sorry I said something I shouldn't have but you have to understand if I don't have Aine I have nothing. I am nothing".

Jason shook his head and replied, "if I were in the same position as you, I would probably say the same. But now we got to help her".

Sakuya nodded and then Yuri said, "I want to help".

Sakuya and Jason looked at each other then at Yuri but before they could say anything Yuri said, "don't even think about leaving me out of this. Aine was my first friend and if she needs help, I am the person that needs to help at least a little bit".

Sakuya nodded then noticed the band members and they said, "same for us. We were able to keep singing cause of Aine. She also helped us learn who we are and what we can be. She also tightened our bond as friends no not friends a family".

Jason put his hand in front of him and said, "together we will save Aine".

Yuri put her hand in and smiled as she said, "for Aine".

One by one all of Aine's friends put their hands in now for Sakuya. Sakuya put his large hand on top of everyones and said, "let's do this".

Meanwhile with the traitors and Aine.

I don't know how long it has been but finally the traitor that was near the girl moved away and I took action as soon as it happened. I kicked and punched them and got the gun and finished them off. I then ran to the little girl and took off her restraints and said, "you're ok now. Jenny".

She took her hands away from her eyes and was crying again as she said, "boss you are so hurt. It's all my fault".

She cried louder, and I pulled her towards me and said, "this is not your fault this was going to happen one way or another".

She held onto me tightly then I heard a beeping noise I let go of Jenny and looked around as I got closer to one of the traitors the beeping got louder. I opened his jacket and seen a bomb. It said 30 seconds I looked at Jenny and picked her up and looked at the window and said, "close your eyes Jenny".

She did as I asked, and I began to run then I jumped through the window glass cutting into me like a knife. But I was on the second floor, so I made it that I would land on my back and protect Jenny who was now screaming, and I smoothed her hair and second later the bomb exploded, and we hit the ground.

Sakuya and the others.

Once Sakuya heard the boom noise he sprinted towards the room Jason said Aine was and he was hot on his heels. He didn't know if Yuri was behind him or not, but he didn't care. He burst into the room shouting, "Aine"!

The room was on fire and the smell was overpowering. But Sakuya didn't care as soon as he seen a dead body on the ground, he ran into the room with the others screaming for him to wait. He ran and looked around as he shouted, "Aine"!

No reply he looked around and seen that one of the windows was broken in an odd shape, so he ran over and seen Aine and Jenny at the bottom. His heart stopped at the sight of Aine not moving. As fast as he could he ran from the room without stopping he shouted, "they are outside"!

They all ran and once Sakuya got outside his heart stopped as he seen Jenny shaking Aine telling her to wake up crying. Joe came running and shouted, "Jenny"!

Jenny turned her head and shouted, "daddy"!

They hugged but Sakuya didn't notice at all. All he seen was Aine lying there lifeless, pale and covered in blood. He dropped to his knees and grabbed Aine and held her close as he started crying. Calling her name repeatedly. A couple of minutes later Jason put his hand on Sakuya's shoulder who spun around and had a gun in his hand as he shouted, "get away from her"!

Jason put his hands up and replied, "Sakuya please I know this is hard, but we need to move her".

Sakuya looked around and seen Yuri and the others crying their eyes out also. He took his jacket off and folded it and put Aine's head on it as he went over to his friends and they all hugged each other. Then Sakuya went back over with gun in hand and sat back down next to Aine and said, "I can't live without you Aine. I will not live without you".

Sakuya slowly put the gun to his head and everyone shouted for him to stop. Jason the one closest to him said, "Sakuya listen to me. Do you think Aine would be happy if you killed yourself right in front of everyone you both love and cherish"?

He stopped himself then looked at everyone and said, "what does it matter Aine was my life now she is gone what do I have now"?

Yuri stepped forward and shouted, "what about us Sakuya"?!

Sakuya turned to her with emptiness in his eyes. Yuri then shouted, "Aine was my best friend! My best friend! My only friend! She taught me what it was like to have a family. You everyone here even in the gang are my family because you are all part of Aine and I loved Aine with all my heart! So, what should I do Sakuya! What should I do!? Aine is gone she is gone what should I do"!

Yuri's legs buckled and she would have fell if the band didn't catch her. Then she said, "Sakuya what should we do"?

She looked at Sakuya with tears in her eyes then Sakuya said, "I don't what you should do. But without Aine I cannot go on living".

Sakuya once again put the gun to his head and pulled the trigger. Everyone ran towards him shouting, "No"!

But then stopped as nothing happened it was a blank. Sakuya looked shocked.

Back to Aine's view.

As I lay there, I heard Sakuya about to kill himself but I knew nothing would happen cause I knew something like this would happen and the gun I gave Sakuya was full of blanks. As I heard my friends shout "no"!

I coughed and choked as I placed my hand on Sakuya's arm who looked at me shocked. As I said, "did you really think I would give you bullets"?

I smiled and cringed in pain and he replied, "your alive".

I looked at him and said, "just barely".

Yuri had come over to me and grabbed my hand crying. I pulled out the necklace she gave me and the necklace that Sakuya gave me before I left to get rid of Gerald and Kyle. There was a bullet in it and I smiled and said, "it really was useful".

Yuri grabbed hold of the necklace and cried harder as she kept saying, "thank goodness. Thank goodness"!

I lifted my hand and said, "I'm fine now so stop your crying. You cry baby".

Yuri laughed and said, "I guess so".

A second later Jenny was running over to me and grabbed the same hand Yuri had as she shouted, "boss I'm really, really sorry"!

I put my hand to her cheek and said, "I told you before, but this is not your fault".

She nodded and said, "I am still sorry that you got hurt".

That's when the pain came back, and I held my head. Everyone looked at me worriedly especially Sakuya. I smiled and said, "I'm fine".

He shook his head and replied, "you aren't fine look at you, you almost died today".

I laughed and said, "in this line of work you are lucky to be alive everyday".

Sakuya then said to Jason, "I got to get her some help".

Jason nodded and said, "the doctor is already, ready to see her".

Sakuya lifted me up and I screamed then said, "oi, Sakuya I can walk you know".

I seen everyone smiling and I felt my face go red. But then I heard Sakuya say, "please let me carry you there. At least let me hold you close. I almost lost you again".

I sighed and said, "you're hopeless".

He laughed and said, "I know but for now please go along with this hopeless man's wishes".

I smiled and said, "as you wish".

I kissed his cheek and settled into his chest. His scent relaxed me, and I fell asleep.

Later on, I woke up to a beeping noise and looked around I was in my room. Then I seen Sakuya with a chair right beside my bed asleep. I smoothed his hair down then he said, "Aine please. Stay with me".

There was a tear running down his cheek and I wiped it away as I said, "I'm not going anywhere".

I sat there continuing to stroke his hair as he slept then I felt pain and it was intense. "urgh"!

I held my arm and looked at it then got up and ran to the doctors and shouted, "there is something in my arm"!

The doctor told me to get onto the table for an x-ray and sure enough something was there. I looked at the doctor and said, "get it out now".

The doctor nodded and I looked out the door and seen a guard walking past, I shouted, "hey you"!

He stopped and looked at me and said, "boss, are you alright"?

I smiled and said, "I'm fine but I need a favour. Please go to my room and inform Sakuya that I am here. I ran out before telling him anything".

The guard nodded, bowed then left. A couple minutes later Sakuya came running into the doctors just as the doctors got tweezers and put it in my arm. I smiled and said, "too late huh"?

He looked confused so I continued, "I was hoping the guard would get there before you woke up, but I guess that didn't work out as planned".

Sakuya held my other hand and said, "what's wrong".

I smiled again and said, "stop worrying it's just a bullet stuck in my arm. My arm hurt me when I woke up earlier, so I ran here and here we are".

He sighed then smiled and said, "yeah here we are".

He stayed with me until the bullet was out. He stayed with me the whole time till it took me to heal.

It's been 2 weeks sense the bomb accident and it was time for the gang meeting. Sense I was off Jason, Joe and William oversaw the gang mostly Jason did the work and Joe and William did their usual jobs.

The meeting was being held in my sitting room, so I made my way there.

Once I got there all the gang members were already in the living room as I asked, and Jason's family and Joe's and Williams families were there. I smiled and said, "thank you all for guarding me and taking care of each other I know it isn't easy to protect the one you love. But I needed you all here today as I have something to say that is very important."

They all nodded but before I could say anything Sakuya came and said, "Aine before you make an announcement I would like to say something also."

Everyone gasped and looked at me, I smiled and said, "of course."

Everyone started to whisper, and I looked at them sharply. They were silent and then Sakuya said, "I also want to thank everyone here. I know I'm not a gang member and honestly, I don't really know much about gang stuff and shooting, and you don't know me much except off TV, but I know that Aine trusts you all with her life and if Aine trusts you I trust you also. But now I want to announce this and sense this is the birth place of Aine I guess that this is the best place for it. Sense everyone she loves is in this house".

I was super confused but didn't say anything but then I gasped as he got on one knee and said, "Aine we have been through hell and back and during this time I have never once thought of spending my life with someone else. You may be in the darkness, but I will follow you to hell and back if I have to. Will you marry me, Aine?"

I held my breath and looked at everyone and they nodded, and the gang members also nodded I smiled and said, "yes, yes, yes."

I jumped at Sakuya and kissed him deeply. Everyone cheered and Sakuya put the ring on my finger it was gorgeous. The band was gold with a diamond on top of it. Once he put it on my finger, I kissed him once again. Once everything calmed down, I cleared my throat and said, "now I need to say what I need to say."

Everyone was quiet, and I continued, "you all know I will be leaving here to go back to live with Sakuya again. But before that I need to give leadership to another member."

All the member's men and women stood at attention as I said, "the person I decided to leave in charge will have control over everything, the gang, the money everything that includes this house also."

Everyone was whispering, and I said, "this person is a person that will put his family first before his life no matter what. And I would trust him with my life if I had to."

Everyone was waiting then I grabbed the gold medal that symbolized the gang leader of the black bandits and took it out of my top and placed it on top on my t-shirt. I heard everyone hold their breaths as I said, "I am leaving soon but I am giving this to the next gang leader now."

Everyone's attention was on me. I smiled and then I said, "Jason come here."

Everyone nodded like they approved of who I choose. A moment later Jason was standing in front of me and kneeled down. As I said, "I choose you Jason. From this day onward, you will be known as the leader of the black bandit gang."

I took a breath and said, "repeat after me. I Jason."

He took a breath and repeated, "I Jason."

I looked at Sakuya and he smiled at me as I continued, "swear to protect the lives of those who follow the black bandits."

He repeated, as I continued, "and to those families that come with those who will follow you."

Once again, he repeated it no problem and now for the final part I always hated this part as I looked at Sakuya he looked confused I smiled showing that I wasn't worried then continued, "by the blood of the I Aine leader of the black bandits give you leadership you who I have chosen to take leadership and to stay with them no matter what."

I grabbed the knife and cut my hand and let it drop in front of Jason, Sakuya was about to stop me but a member stopped him first. And said, "this is tradition in this gang."

He stopped and looked at me worried. I shook my head and he calmed down and nodded. I smiled and finished, "stand up Jason leader of the Black Bandits."

Jason stood up and I took the medal from around my neck and said, "members of the Black Bandits I Aine give leadership to Jason the new leader of the black bandits. You are to look after him as though you did me and follow his orders to the letter."

They all nodded, and I smiled as I put the medal on Jason. After I placed the medal on Jason, I took a step back and Jason took my spot everyone kneeled including me as this wasn't over yet. Everyone in the gang was kneeling, I was too, and my friends joined. Then Jason said, "idiots stand up. You are making me embarrassed."

We all laughed as we stood up then Jason turned to me and said, "as the gang leader of the black bandits I Jason give my thanks to Aine."

He said this and bowed, I smiled and said, "left your head up boy before I knock you out."

Everyone laughed, and Jason put his hand on my shoulder which confused me as he said, "before we get to celebrating Aine's and Sakuya's engagement I want to say this. No matter what I will protect everyone in this room part of the gang or not."

I put my hand on Jason's shoulder as I said, "and I will help you also."

He smiled and said, "I am changing a rule also."

I looked at him shocked the rules haven't been changed in years, centuries even. As I stood there wondering what rule he was going to change I let go of his shoulder and looked at Jason. He smiled and said, "I am changing the rule that if a gang member or leader wish to leave they will not undergo any punishment as long as I give permission to do so."

I opened my eyes wide and my knees buckled as I fell to the floor everyone ran to help me but Jason and Sakuya got to me, Sakuya looked confused and I could see he wanted to know I smiled at him telling him that I would tell him later then Jason laughed and said, "that relived huh."

I smiled and said, "so boss do I have permission to leave the gang?"

He smiled again and replied, "after everything you have done for this gang you don't really need to ask."

I smiled and hugged Jason as I said, "thank you."

He hugged me back as he said, "no thank you. You gave me my family back and you gave me control of the gang."

I laughed and said, "you were the right choice. You fit the shoes which are pretty big."

He laughed and shouted, "right time to celebrate."

Everyone cheered and left the room but me and Sakuya stayed. Sakuya then said, "what is the punishment?"

I smiled and said, "knew you would ask me."

He looked worried as he replied, "well you did fall to the floor with relief."

I nodded and said, "there has been a punishment for leaving the gang or even asking to leave is not ok, but I wanted to leave and talked to Jason about it already. The punishment can be a number of things it's like torture. It could have been getting shot, getting hot oil poured over me, being dragged by a car or something else."

He looked shocked but I knew what he was going to say. Not long after the question was shouted, "why didn't you tell me?!"

I cringed and said, "because I knew you would reject to it."

He grabbed my shoulders and said, "of course I would that could kill you."

I put my hand on his shoulder and said, "it's better than staying in a gang."

He looked calmer as I said, "come on let's get a drink."

He nodded, and we went hand in hand to the kitchen where everyone was drinking but then I felt a sharp pain in my heart. So, I grabbed Jason and said, "do you mind if I look around for a while?"

He looked at me in sympathy and said, "of course not boss."

I smiled and said, "I'm not the boss anymore remember?"

He shook his head and replied, "you will always be boss to me."

I felt tears in my eyes, but I held them back as I left. I walked upstairs to my mother's room and seen that it hadn't changed there was a picture of me on her night stand I smiled as I thought, *so you did keep this picture. *

I looked about, then seen a book it was a book that my mum bought me when we were out, I seen it at the shop window, but we didn't have time to go into the shop but when I came home, and hours went past my mum came home with the book. My mum was awful, but she was good. I sat down on the floor as I flicked through the book and noticed that a picture fell out of it, I looked at the photo and started crying it was me and my best friend from when I was little, but the boy died as he saved me. I stood up not wanting to sit in the room anymore and headed back down with the photo in hand and seen everyone having a good time. Sakuya noticed me standing there and I smiled at him as he came over. He wiped away a tear and said, "what's wrong"?

I shook my head and said, "it's nothing really".

He didn't look convinced and I sighed as I said, "this photo is of me and my first friend".

He looked down at the photo and said, "but I don't understand why are you crying"?

I smiled and said, "that boy lost his life saving mine".

I looked at the photo and said, "we were out playing in the garden my mother was out and Gerald was busy. The boy would always come over to mine to spend time with me to keep me safe and in company. But one day when we were out playing a man came shooting at me saying that my mother killed his son, so he would kill her daughter. A bullet came towards me, but the boy jumped in front of me and I screamed the boy didn't move and due to me screaming guards came and took the man away. But the boy lay there as I begged him to get up, but he never did. So that day I vowed that no one will die for me again".

Sakuya put his arms around me and hugged me tightly to him as he said, "I'm sorry Aine".

I cried in his chest that was when Jason and his family came over with Yuri. Jason looked worried and said, "are you alright"?

I smiled and said, "yes. I just found a photo my mother kept".

He looked confused. So, I handed him the photo. He looked at it surprised and said, "why would your mother have this"?

I looked at him confused and said, "cause the girl in the photo is me when I was younger. The boy is a boy I used to play with in the garden when my mum was away, and Gerald was busy with something".

Jason looked at me shocked and said, "you are the girl in this picture".

I nodded as he pointed at me in the picture then he said, "you were Rosy".

I felt anger then I ran towards Jason and grabbed him by his shirt everyone in the gang got their weapons, but Jason shouted, "stand down. It doesn't matter how many of you went against her you would still loss".

Slowly one by one the gang members put theirs weapons away and I shouted, "how do you know that? Did you do a background check on me"!

With my anger I was able to lift him off his feet. But he said calmly, "I would never do that to you".

As he said that I realized that he was right, so I gently put him down and said, "I'm sorry. But you have to understand no one knows that name but me and that boy".

Jason smiled and said, "that's why I know it. I am the boy you are talking about".

I looked at him in disbelief and said, "your lying that boy died that day he was shot".

Jason shook his head and said, "no I did get shot but I wasn't dead" …

He trailed off and looked regretful as he continued, "that day was just a set up".

I looked at him shocked but didn't say anything, "Gerald threatened me. He said he would kill my mother and father if I didn't play along with this and pretend to be dead".

I looked at him and said, "I still don't believe you. That boys heart stopped, and he wasn't breathing".

Jason nodded and said, "yes your right my heart did stop, and I wasn't breathing but that was because once the bullet hit me, I bit into a pill that was in my mouth that would stop my heart for a couple of hours".

I was shaking as I raked my brain then I thought of the wound and said, "if you are that boy show me the would you got".

He smiled like he knew I was going to say that and pulled his top up. And there it was the scar the exact same shape of a bullet wound and right in the place the boy was shot. Jason pulled his top down and smiled. I walked over and said, "you idiot. I thought you died that day".

He hugged me and said, "I'm sorry. I regretted the day I did that. But I had to stay away from you or Gerald would kill my family. I couldn't let that happen".

I hugged him back and shook my head and said, "you did the right thing and I'm sorry you had to go through that".

I was crying again but Jason continued as he said, "no I'm sorry for not trying to help you. I knew everything that was going on, but I didn't help".

I laughed and said, "do not blame yourself we were kids, and nobody really listened to us back then".

He looked at me sharply and said, "that's because you played tricks on the guards all the time".

I laughed and said, "that's true".

We let go of each other and Jason said, "well looks like we have more reasons to celebrate now".

I smiled and said, "yes we do".

The party lasted for hours and soon everyone fell asleep but me as I looked around the house one last time before I left. Then I went to sleep and decided I would sleep in my mother's room, so I didn't wake anyone up. As soon as I put my head onto the pillow I fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Next morning.

I wake up to the sound of shouting. I open the door and hear a loud voice shout, "Aine why did you leave"?!

I ran towards the voice and shouted, "Sakuya calm down I'm here".

I ran towards the kitchen with a sprint and there was Sakuya looking frantic and angry. Everyone was trying to go near him, but he pushed them away. I shouted, "stay away from him when he is like that".

Everyone looked at me and nodded. I ran towards him and put my hand on his arm, but he tried to shrug me off, so I put on a tight grip and said, "Sakuya it's me Aine calm down".

He didn't listen then I heard Yuri shout, "he won't listen Aine he is too far gone".

I looked at her and said, "what made him like this"?

She looked at me shocked and said, "he seen your letter".

I looked at her confused as I said, "I didn't write a letter".

She looked at me confused and said, "I will show you it later but for now calm Sakuya down".

I nodded and put my attention back on Sakuya and said sternly, "Sakuya enough you are scaring the kids".

He still didn't listen. I cursed myself and said, "I am not going anywhere now stop this".

No reply. So, I grabbed his arm and threw him over my shoulder he landed on his back and before he could get up, I was on top of him and held his hands at the top of his head and kissed him deeply. I could see him relax and not long after he kissed me back. I lifted my head and said, "are you back"?

He nodded and said, "you were leaving".

I looked at him confused and said, "I already told you that I would never leave you. No matter what".

He looked at me confused and said, "you didn't say that in your letter".

I looked at Yuri and said, "show me that letter".

She came running over with a page in her hand. And sure, enough there in my handwriting was the letter. I read it out loud for everyone to hear, "Dear Sakuya, it turns out I can't do this after all. I'm sorry that I said that I would love you always, but I cannot do that anymore. I love someone else and I want to be their bride. I have left my ring on the nightstand beside you. I'm sorry and I hope you find happiness someday Aine".

I felt anger and rage go through me as I ripped the letter into pieces and said, "what kind of bullshit is this"?!

I looked at everyone in the room and said, "I have my ring on me".

I put my hand up but there was no ring. "what the fuck"!

I yelled and looked through my pockets then I remembered when I was walking around a man bumped into me. I looked at Jason and said, "I know I gave you the medal of the gang leader, but they have messed with me and Sakuya. So, I ask you that you leave this to me".

He bowed and said, "to me you are still my boss. You don't need permission. Boss".

I smiled and said, "I'll be back in a few minutes".

Before I left Sakuya grabbed me and said, "this is yours".

In his hand was my engagement ring he gave me, and I smiled and said, "yes, it is".

I put the ring on my finger and kissed him then ran out of the room as I used my skills and sure enough, I found the man. It seems he is a guard, but he is dealing with me now. I grabbed him by the throat and said, "I'm leaving huh"?

He looked scared and tried to move my hand I punched him and couple of times and knocked him out and dragged him back and threw him at Jason's feet as I said, "this is the man that stole my engagement ring and wrote that letter".

Jason nodded then told some gang members to take him to the chamber they bowed at both of us and left with the man. I sighed and for the rest of the day I relaxed then I went to my mother's room again and looked at some more books but then I noticed a piece of paper in it. I looked at it and seen that it was my mums hand writing I read as it said, 'Dear Aine, I know that I haven't been the best mother in the world, but I really do love you. If you are reading this, I am probably dead which means Gerald is looking after you. You need to be careful he has been after the gang sense the day, I meet him.'

I laughed and said, "you were right mother. He has been after it and I nearly let him get it."

I then wiped away a tear on my cheek and continued reading the letter. 'You mustn't let Gerald have the gang he will ruin everything, and he could kill you. Once he gets it. Lastly, I want to say no matter what people say I loved you with all I had but I didn't know how to tell you. But I will tell you this your father is alive'.

I looked at the letter shocked and read it again then it hit, and I screamed, "what!?"

I kept reading, 'I know I told you I killed him, but I had to or else someone else would hunt him down or use it against me the last time I heard he lived in Orlando'.

My dad was alive and lives in Orlando. I then heard someone enter so I turned around and seen Sakuya he was running towards me and hugged me as he said, "are you ok?!"

I nodded and seen Yuri, Jason and everyone else I then said, "look at this it's from my mother."

He looked at it then shouted, "your dad's alive!"

I smiled and said, "yes my mum loved me and didn't kill my father."

I had tears in my eyes again and he hugged me tightly as he said, "your mother loved you after all."

I hugged him tighter and said, "she did, she did."

He smiled and said, "he lives in Orlando, but do you know his name?"

I looked at him and said, "no I don't remember."

I sat there thinking then I gasped and shouted, "get me fire now!"

Someone from the gang came running in and lit the fire I stood up and went straight over and said, "I knew it."

Sakuya came over and said, "knew what?"

I smiled and said, "if my mother had a secret mission for me, she would make it so that I had to look at after putting the page at the fire."

He smiled and said, "your mother was very smart."

I smiled and replied, "yes she was."

I looked at the paper hoping and sure enough a name appeared I breathed out, "Peter Blackwater."

Then I remembered, "it's him!"

I nearly fell to the ground but thankfully Yuri and Sakuya caught me and said, "Aine!"

I looked at the paper again and again as I looked at Sakuya and said, "Sakuya do you remember months ago a man came to me and spoke to me and you protected me thinking he was a fan or something."

He nodded then opened his eyes in shock as he said, "I knew I saw him before."

I looked at him confused as I stood there then he got out his phone and typed in and showed me, "this is Peter Blackwater."

I looked at him in shock and said, "no way."

He nodded, and the rest of my friends looked at shouted, "what"!?

Then Yuri jumped up and said, "your father is the billionaire businessman"!

I nodded in disbelief and I looked at Sakuya as I said, "he was trying to tell me that day."

Sakuya nodded and said, "it's all my fault."

I shook my head and grabbed Sakuya's face as I said, "no this was fate that this happened. You protected me, and my father will be happy about that."

He smiled and said, "but I kept you from talking."

I shook my head once again and said, "this is not your fault if anything it would be mine for not coming back sooner."

Jason came up to me and said, "lets us help you get to him."

I looked at him about to protest but knew better, I laughed and said, "looks like I picked a better leader than I thought I did."

Jason laughed then clapped his hands and shouted, "let's drink the night away and tomorrow we will send the previous leader and her finance to Orlando."

I laughed as everyone cheered. As Jason said we drank the night away but even with drink in my system I couldn't sleep properly. As I had a glass in my hand, I looked out the window and sighed but then I seen a black shadow. I focused in and couldn't believe what I could see one of the men that knew the location of Sakuya escaped and was sneaking away. I looked at Sakuya then at my coat and blade I lifted both then ran out towards the man and said, "Halt!"

The man spun around shocked and said, "shit I thought everyone was sleeping or drunk."

I looked at the man and noticed that it was William and said, "like I could sleep on a night like this."

William smiled and said, "well I am glad it is you anyway."

I got confused and said, "your leader is dead you got a second chance why would you risk it!"

William laughed and said, "you think that idiot was my leader. No, he was just a third commander my leader is a person that hates you more than anything on this planet."

I got angry and shouted, "who is your leader!? Why is he trying to..."?

I couldn't finish as William started to attack but William was no match for me, but I didn't notice that I was surrounded and said, "so you had some friends with you."

William smiled and said, "they have been here from day one I can't believe the all-powerful beast didn't notice."

I burst out laughing and William looked stunned as he said, "you're laughing."

I nodded and laughed again then said, "I knew they were here sense day one. You would know this if you checked all of your right pockets in your jackets."

Every one of them checked their pockets and said, "what the fuck?"

The day I found out they weren't part of my gang I put in a note saying, "you're fucked."

They looked at William and he looked pale as I said, "what's yours say?"

William looked at me sternly and said, "it says traitor".

I smiled and said, "nothing gets past me and I mean nothing."

William shook his head and said, "what about this?"

He pulled out a weapon and I smiled as I said, "it's empty."

He laughed and said, "that's where you are wrong?"

I laughed and said, "then shoot me. Go open shot."

I put my arms out and William pointed the gun and pulled the trigger but as I said it was empty. He looked confused and flustered as I said, "I told you nothing goes past me."

I smiled and said, "all the bullets you have are blanks. When I found out you were not part of my gang, I made sure that any bullets you had were blanks."

William looked annoyed and said, "fine we will kill you with our own hands".

I shook my head and said, "now let's see there are 6 of you and one of me. But I know this will be easy.

Before he had time to reply I attacked and soon enough they were all on the ground. I dragged them two at a time to the basement. But I left William to myself. He was on the ground moaning and I said, "now tell me who are you working for"?!

He shook his head and said, "I can't he will kill me".

I looked around in disbelief and said, "bitch I'll kill you. The only difference is that I will make it slow and painful for you".

He shrunk down so I grabbed his leg and dragged him to the torture chamber. I locked him up and said, "I will give you tonight to think about telling me but come morning if you don't tell me I will start".

I locked the door and kept the key with me and went to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning.

I got up super early and went down to the basement where William was and said, "what is your decision"?

He looked like he wanted to disappear, but he couldn't no one was awake and there was no chance of him getting past me. But then I felt a sharp pain in my stomach I doubled over and said, "what the hell is going on"?

William laughed and said, "looks like the poison is more powerful than I thought".

I looked at him coldly and quickly locked the cell again and slowly went up the stairs. I was reaching for the button that alerted that there was danger, so I slowly dragged myself towards the kitchen but fell my body was going numb. Shit this might be the end. No, I have got lots to do I just got engaged and my father is alive. So, I forced myself to crawl and finally made it to the button and then there was a loud noise going through the house soon enough I heard lots of footsteps and I seen Sakuya running towards me looking worried then everything went black again.

"What the hell do you mean she was poisoned"?!

That was Sakuya I heard beeping noises and that's when I realised, I was back in the medical part of the mansion. Shit I thought. Then I heard another voice saying, "calm down Sakuya. I have my men sorting it out. Plus, we are trying to figure out why William is in the chamber with restraints on".

That's right I put William into the chamber then I went to question him but then I felt dizzy and he said that he poisoned me. I opened my eyes and said, "I put him in there".

They looked at me again and said, "you're awake".

I looked at them and said, "yes I am. Do not let William out. He is the one behind this. I caught him last night sneaking out somewhere. The others in the cells are also people that were working for him. They told me that Kyle was only a third in command and that there is someone else that hates me more than him".

Jason nodded and replied, "well that isn't surprising I mean when you were in the gang before meeting Sakuya and after you were targeted, and you have a lot of enemy's that are still out there".

I nodded and said, "yes I know, and I have a plan on how to catch him".

I told them my plan and of course Sakuya didn't like it as he said, "hell no that is even more dangerous. Aine you are weak at the minute".

I shook my head and said, "Sakuya they can get me anytime they wish"!

Sakuya looked surprised and then looked at Jason who nodded and said, "unfortunately she's right. If we want to find out who it is, we need a trap and this is the only one we have at the minute".

Sakuya didn't look happy so I stood up and grabbed his arm and said, "Sakuya please, I need to finish this. then I can hopefully find my dad and then we can live our lives peacefully".

Sakuya looked away so I grabbed his chin and made him look at me as I said, "please trust me".

Sakuya sighed and said, "alright fine, fine".

I smiled and said, "Jason".

He looked at me and said, "yes boss".

I smiled and said, "I hope you don't mind but I am ending this once and for all".

He smiled and said, "didn't think you would leave it to me anyway so let's get this plan started".


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Later that day.

I was lying in a hospital room waiting and waiting pretending to be in coma if everyone did their part this will work perfectly, and I will find out who the person is that is trying to kill me. Not long I hear people come into the room and I heard one say, "the boss says he wants her at his".

Shit this is a lot more different than I thought. Quietly I texted Jason and Sakuya that the plan changed and that they were taking me to the leader and to follow the implant GPS that I had in me. I hid the phone so that they wouldn't find it even after they took me. So, I lay there remembering the training I had to pretend to be dead. I stayed like that and sooner than I thought they lifted me and put me in a car of some sort.

About an hour later I was lifted again and then was set onto something soft like a bed. But it didn't make sense if that person hated me more than Kyle why am I on a soft bed. None of this made sense. I pretended to sleep, and someone came in and sat beside me then I felt a hand on my check as they said, "she is so beautiful, but I will make her pay for what she did".

I didn't understand what did I do? Who was that person? Urgh I hated not knowing anything. Once again, I was alone, but I couldn't risk moving around I didn't know who this person was and I didn't know anything else that was going on. But once again the door opened gain and then I heard talking, "well sir it seems we can get her out of the coma. It was induced by the poison that William's used, I guess".

I heard a sigh and then a man said, "William of course he would do this do her. What an idiot".

I heard the doctor sigh and say, "I could have her out of the coma in an hour or so".

I could feel the man's eyes on me as he said, "make it happen doc".

Good I thought as I lay there now, I will find out who the hell is behind this madness and kill them finally. A couple of minutes the doctor came back and gave me the drugs to wake me up.

After about an hour and five minutes I decided to get up and I got my surroundings and shouted, "whoever is out there come out before I kill everyone here".

A minute later a tall man came in with dark hair he looked very familiar too familiar as I tried to figure out who he was he said, "it's good to see you again Aine".

I kept quiet as I continued to look at him trying to figure out who he was. Soon I gave up and said, "who the fuck are you"?

He looked angry and said, "don't talk to me like that if you want to live".

I laughed and replied, "you think I can't take you".

He smiled and said, "I don't doubt that, but I doubt you will get out here without being hurt and when you are getting back to your friends you will bleed out".

I ran up to him and punched him hard as I shouted, "do not kill me off just because you can put people into the black bandits and try and kill me off now tell me who you are"?!

The man got up and said, "I thought you would recognize me".

I gave him a stare that told him that I had no idea who he was, and he said in a stern voice, "my name is Thomas or as everyone else called me before you supposedly killed me, the crusher".

The crusher I knew that nickname, but it didn't pop up anywhere, so Thomas pulled his top up where I had stabbed and shot him. That's when I remembered who he was.


	9. Chapter 9

Memory

"Aine"!

I cringed as I heard my mother's voice ring out in the mansion. It seems that my next mission was on her desk. I sighed and walked to her office knocked twice then entered she then turned and said, "your target is called the crusher real name unknown".

I took the envelop and opened it as I said, "what has he done"?

My mother looked angrier than I have ever seen her as she said, "he is a rapist of children that belong to gang members".

I felt equally angry now and I just said, "he won't live to see the morning".

She nodded, and I left. For me I didn't like killing people but people that rape children or anyone is not ok to me

So, I read through the file the man was disgusting and should have been killed a long time ago but today he will fall. That night I was outside the Crushers house checking how many guards there were and so on. I killed every single one of them and finally I got to Crusher I kicked the door down and seen crusher I immediately started attacking him. Then he said, "well if it isn't the beast of the black bandits".

I punched him and said, "good you know who I am".

He laughed but before anything else I got my gun a shot him. He fell and I put two more bullets in him before he died, he said, "why"?

I turned and started to walk away as I said, "you hurt children. You don't deserve to be in this world".

After that I left mission was complete. End of story.

Just saying this is NOT the end. Not yet anyway.


	10. Chapter 10

Present day

I looked at the man in front of me and seen that it was Crusher I went to grab him, but he dodged out of the way. I was furious he should have stayed dead. I looked at him and shouted, "you bastard how the hell are you still alive"!

He smirked and said, "after you shot me and left me for dead, a man who knew you very well found me his name was Gerald.

Once I heard Gerald's name, I wish I didn't kill him that day because I would have made it slow. I made sure I wasn't being backed into a corner. Then I said, "what do you want Crusher"?

He smiled and said, "ever sense you shot me I have been waiting for this day. Gerald knew who you were, everything about you but I wanted to know more so I stayed in the shadows watching you. I noticed how awful your mother treated you, so I got some men and ordered them to kill her".

After he said that I felt anger pure anger but then he continued and said, "but then you ran away after taking over the gang Gerald kept me updated but that wasn't enough for me, so I followed you making friends but then I seen that guy Sakuya"!

Once I heard Sakuya's name I knew what he was saying. I lifted my fist and hit him hard in the jaw as I shouted, "you bastard. You tried to kill Sakuya"!

I kept hitting him and hitting him. Nothing would stop me until I felt a presence something wasn't right. But I didn't stop not until I heard the door. I looked up at it and there were men I didn't know there. I heard a gunshot and seen the bullet coming towards me I dodged it and said, "good more people to kill".

I ran towards them I seen red all I could see was my mother lying dead and Sakuya hurt. Not long after the men were dead, and I turned my attention to the Crusher he was still on the ground and was starting to get up, so I said, "unless you want to be tortured before I kill you, I suggest you don't get up".

The crusher looked at me then behind me and opened his eyes in shock as he said, "my men".

I smiled and replied, "they are dead like you will be soon".

He looked at me with hatred in his eyes I laughed and said, "you really think looking at me like that is going to help to you in any way at all".

He kept looking at me, so I said, "fine".

I went closer to him and hit him then my vision went red again and I seen Sakuya lying dead and I was covered in his blood, but it wasn't just Sakuya that was dead, Yuri, Jason everyone was lying at my feet dead. And I let the pain out on crusher.


	11. Chapter 11

Sakuya

It had been a couple of hours after Aine left to go to the hospital and I couldn't stop pacing. I was worried, very worried and I couldn't sit still. Then I heard my phone buzz and I knew it was her I looked seems like that moved her and she was now at a house that belongs to the person after her. She sent me the address. I knew in my gut that something had happened to her and it wasn't good. So, I ran out of the room and shouted, "oi, Jason! Where are you"?

Jason came running towards me in a panic and shouted, "Aine is she alright"!

Before I could answer I heard more footsteps lots of them I knew who it was and sure enough they turned the corner Yuri first then the band members. Yuri looked panicked also and said, "what happened to Aine"?

I put my hands up and said, "everyone calm down she is fine, but she won't be soon".

I looked at Jason and said, "we got to move now. They took her to their hideout she sent me the directions from the hospital".

Jason nodded and started heading off and I followed but I felt a hand on my arm. I turned around and seen that it was Yuri she had tears in his eyes as she said, "bring her back safely ok Sakuya".

I nodded and replied, "I will. I have too".

Yuri nodded and let me go so I ran towards the door. As I was heading to the door I thought, *Aine you better be safe*.

It felt like we were in the car for hours until we finally came up to the house it was quiet too quiet. Me and Jason got out of the car so did some other men. I looked at Jason and said, "somehow I have a feeling the guards are too busy to guard the house itself ".

Jason looked at me like he was thinking the same thing then that was when we heard a gun shot and my blood ran cold as I thought of the possibility that it was Aine that got shot. I started running not caring about anything else I kept running and finally I found the room she was in, but the scene was different from what I thought. I seen dead bodies everywhere except for one, which would be the one she is beating the crap out of. I was about to call out to her but then she shouted, "why did you have to kill my mother"!

I was shocked so that is why she was upset, once again Jason was beside me as he said, "she finally found the killer".

I was confused by that and looked at him and said, "what you mean"?

Jason laughed and said, "even I know that she has been looking for her mother's killer. Before the other day she might not have liked her, but she was her mother in the end".

I nodded. Jason looked at Aine and cleared his throat as he said, "aren't you going to do something".

I looked at him and said, "I was just about to till she shouted, why did you have to kill my mother"!

Jason nodded and then replied, "well I would do something, but she looks pissed off. So, she is all yours".

I smiled and said, "yeah she is all mine".

Jason rolled his eyes but before he could say anything Aine shouted, "you killed my mother, Sakuya, Yuri, Jason. Why, Why"?!

Me and Jason looked at each other confused then I said, "she's too far gone. I'm going to need you help".

Jason sighed and replied, "I knew you were going to say that".

So, I told Jason the plan and we got to action. I went behind her and grabbed her. As soon as I did, she went crazy. She broke free and lifted her fist. All I could see was the pain and sadness in her eyes. And I knew that this wasn't easy, but I had to get her back no matter the cost.


	12. Chapter 12

**Aine**

Someone had grabbed me from behind. I was positive that I killed all the guards but maybe I was wrong and with the state I was in I couldn't think straight so I attacked and kept attacking I could hear a whisper but couldn't make it out. Suddenly, my arms were behind my back there was two but instead of the one in front of me, try to kill me he pulled me towards him and kissed me deeply. I know these lips. But it was cloudy. What was I doing here? I felt pain within me and closed my eyes tightly. Then I recognized that the lips that were kissing me the man that was in front of me was Sakuya. I felt myself relax and I kissed him back after a brief moment I separated from Sakuya and opened my eyes. He was as handsome as ever and I felt so lucky that this man was mine. But then I looked behind me it was Jason. I sighed and said, "what are you doing here"?

Sakuya looked at me and said, "you didn't call in we got worried and I think it was good that we came".

I looked at him sharply and said, "you shouldn't have come here".

Sakuya looked up at me confused so I replied, "you will not be able to stop me from doing what I need to do neither of you will be able to hold me back from killing him".

Jason coughed and I looked at him as he said, "sorry boss but you can't kill him yet".

I swung round and grabbed his collar and said, "why not"?

He sighed and said, "you forget this man has been a pain in the ass for a long time. If you kill him, we can't get any information out of him".

I let go of him, I knew he was right, but I was so angry I ran over to the closest wall and punched it hard multiple times. When I ran over, I heard Jason say to Sakuya, "don't".

Sakuya said sharply, "why she is going to hurt herself"?

Jason said, "trust me on this. You may know the nice and quiet Aine, but I know the Beast she needs to do this so that she is calm and so that she doesn't kill him. She knows we need him alive and right now she is fighting with herself".

I kept punching and punching until I stopped and said, "Jason".

He knelt and said, "yes boss".

I looked over at the Crusher and said, "put him in lock up no one is to go near is cell but me. Understand".

Jason nodded and replied, "yes boss".

Jason went over to Crusher and lifted his body and carried him away. I turned and hit the wall once again. Then I heard Sakuya say, "that's enough Aine let's get back home".

I nodded but didn't look at him. Once I got outside I looked around this place seemed very familiar I seen Jason at the corner of my eye and said, "hey Jason this place feels familiar. Why"?

He smiled and said, "im surprised you notice".

I was confused and he continued as he said, "we used to sneak out and play here. This is that old abandoned building".

I looked back at it and said, "the Crusher said he wanted everything that had to do with me".

Jason sighed and said, "great he is a stalker".

I shook my head and said, "no this is something else".

I turned away and headed to the car and we left that house. But I didn't have a good feeling about this. Everything seemed too easy for my liking. I sat in the car waiting and thinking until we got to the house and I felt my heart stop…


	13. Chapter 13

I could see flames everywhere and then I heard a scream that struck me to the core. I started running as I shouted, "Yuri"!

I ran right into the house and I knew Sakuya and Jason were behind me but once I entered the front of the house collapsed. I heard Sakuya and Jason shout for me, so I shouted, "I'm fine guys".

I didn't say anything else cause I heard Yuri shout, so I started searching the house shouting, "Yuri are you in here"?!

I heard a cough and then I heard Yuri shout, "Aine help me"!

I felt my blood run cold I broke the door open and I seen Yuri sitting there she was hurt badly. I ran too her. A plank of wood was on top of her. And she was bleeding at the head. I knelt down and put my hand against her head and said, "you're going to be ok we will get out of here. I promise".

She nodded but I could tell she was going to pass out. So, I lifted the plank of wood and threw it out the window. I heard people shout watch out. Then I heard Sakuya shout, "Aine where are you"?!

I looked out the window and shouted, "I'm up here I found Yuri shes really hurt Sakuya".

I could see in his eyes that he was telling me to stay calm I nodded and shouted, "is there anyone else missing".

Suddenly I seen Jason running looking frantic as he shouted, "has anyone seen my kids"?

I went pale and then I shouted, "shut up"?!

Silence befell everywhere. I listened and said, "there".

I looked at Jason and said, "don't worry they will be safe. I swear it".

He nodded and I smiled at Sakuya and whispered, "I'm sorry".

Sakuya shouted my name but I ignored him and ran over to Yuri and said, "Yuri get up"!

She didn't so I shouted, "Yuri get up now"!

She looked at me and said, "damn girl you don't need to shout im beside you".

I smiled but then said, "I need you to get up. Jason's kids are still in the house".

I could see Yuri looking panicked then she said, "leave me here. Go get the kids".

I shook my head and said, "like hell I will stand up now. I will carry you just get up".

Yuri closed her eyes and then opened them as she said, "fine".

I could see a spark in her eyes and smiled as I grabbed her arm and helped her up then I got down and said, "get on my back quickly".

She nodded and climbed onto my back I made sure she was secure then started running shouting for the kids. Then I heard a big scream. I ran towards it and kicked the door down. The two children were sitting there crying I ran over to them and said, "are you alright"?!

They hugged me tightly and said, "we scared".

I hugged them back and said, "close your eyes".

They did as I asked. I set Yuri down and looked around the room and threw and big piece of wood out the window. Then I threw the mattress out then I said, "whatever you do, do not open your eyes".

They nodded and I kissed their heads and said, "trust me".

They nodded once again. I grabbed the kids and said, "take care of them for me okay".

Before they replied I threw them out the window I heard them scream and then I seen them land perfectly on the bed. I could see Jason running towards them with their mother once off the bed they hugged each other. I looked at Yuri and said, "your next hun".

She laughed and said, "like hell I am. No way you are throwing me out a window".

I smiled and said, "that's actually going to happen, and you have no energy to stop me".

I lifted her and true to my words she had no energy. But then she looked at me and said, "you better be right after me".

I smiled and said, "I'll try".

Before she could say anything, I threw her out but she screamed my name. I laughed and looked out the window and shouted, "love you too".

She looked up at me and shouted, "get your ass down here so I can kick it".

I nodded but then I heard a noise. Someone else was here. I turned and shouted, "someone else is here".

I heard Yuri shout, "Aine don't you dare you could die"!

I smiled and seen Sakuya and the others and said, "I love you guys".

Then I ran to multiple people shouting my name. I blocked them out and ran towards the noise it was in one of the bedrooms. I kicked the door and seen a body sitting there I put my hand on their shoulder and said, "your safe now".

But when I faced them it wasn't a person it was a robot shouting help me. I crushed the head of the robot but after that I heard a beeping noise. I looked down and unzipped the jacket around the robot once I did a spray went into my eyes, I rubbed them and then seen that there was a bomb. *shit*

There was no time to get to the window, so I ran towards the door and kicked it shut and got down for cover and soon after the bomb exploded and everything went black.


	14. Chapter 14

Sakuya

I felt my blood go cold as soon as I heard the explosion, I ran towards the building but felt a hand on my shoulder. I hit the hand off and continued running. I ran through I don't know how many hallways. But then I seen a hand beneath rumble and I felt myself panic and sure enough it was Aine she lay there bleeding a lot. I threw all the rumble off her and cradled her in my arms and said, "you're alright now".

Aine groaned in response. I sighed and then started running towards the exit. As soon as I got to the door the building started collapsing behind us. I ran faster and jumped out the door making sure I landed on the ground. I heard people run towards us and grabbed Aine's gun and said, "stay back".

They stopped but then I heard the person say, "Sakuya put the gun down. We are trying to help Aine. If we don't help her now, she will die".

That was Jason. I put the gun down slowly and said, "save her".

I let the people come in and they took her away. I looked at Jason and said, "how did this happen".

Jason shook his head and said, "I don't know that yet but right now he needs to get out of here".

I nodded and then said, "I am going to kill whoever did this".

Jason didn't say anything just started walking and I followed. As I swore to myself that whoever did this would be killed by my hand".


	15. Chapter 15

Sakuya still

It's been a couple of weeks since the fire. I have been looking after Aine and trying to find the person responsible for what happened at the same time. Which means I haven't slept much. I sat there beside Aine. Who was still unconscious. The doctor said that she is in a coma due to the blast of the explosion and it could take a while for her to wake up or there is a chance that she won't wake up. I heard someone knock I stood up on guard and said, "come in".

I calmed down once I seen that it was Yuri. She was still healing and has been made to stay in a wheelchair for now. She hasn't smiled much or showed much emotion at all. By the time I got me and Aine out of the house she was passed out and when I told her what happened she didn't cry or anything she just sits watching Aine blankly. It killed me to see her like this. The Yuri we all knew was bright and emotional. I put my hand on here shoulder and said, "this is not your fault".

I have said this muiltiple times to her but she just grunts and continues to look at Aine. I left her be too get a coffee and check in with Jason. Hopefully we find this person fast. Everyday that goes past kills me not knowing where the bastard was. But I will kill the person that is a promise.

Aine

How many days has it been now? How long has it been since that day? I hear people coming and going but don't know who it is. I know I was in an accident, but I don't remember what it was or why it happened. The people that come in the see me keep saying they love me but who are they? Do they know me? Do I know them? Do I love them too? There is one person that's comes in every day. I feel him kiss my forehead and say, "I miss you baby girl". And it feels so familiar and he keeps saying to someone that it wasn't their fault. But once he says it, he leaves. And the person in the wheelchair says, "it is".

My heart feels like it is going to break when I hear them talk. I wish I could talk to them. Ask them who they are but I can't. And that annoys me. I don't know who I am? No one has said my name yet. I don't know my age where I come from anything. It felt strange and I hated not knowing who I was. But the people that come in and see me. I know that cared for me or they wouldn't come here.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my hand and a girl say, "I'm so sorry".

No please don't say sorry like that. I don't know who you are but it's not your fault. I got frustrated cause I couldn't say this. I gathered my strength and finally spoke as I said, "no. fault".

It didn't exactly make sense. But I heard the girl gasp and shout, "Sakuya"!

Once I heard that name my heart skipped a beat. Hmm that's strange. Suddenly I heard the door burst open and multiple footsteps. And a man's voice say, "what happened? Is Aine ok?"

Then the girl grabbed my hand and squeezed as she said, "please say something again. Please Aine wake up. Everyone is here waiting for you".

Aine huh guess that is my name. I tried to open my eyes but failed so I decided to try and move a finger and I succeeded I heard them gasp. It sounded like there was a lot of people in the room. Suddenly I felt and hand on my head and a man's voice saying, "wake up but please say something now".

I thought and thought. What was I supposed to say? Suddenly I blurted out, "d, don't… be stupid".

I heard gasps again and felt like laughing. Why can't I wake up? Why?! Suddenly I heard a very loud voice from outside I think shouting. "where's my daughter"?!

I heard everyone turn and then I heard the man Sakuya say, "that's… it can't be".

I heard running and guessed it was his. I wanted to run after him but couldn't all I could do was lie there and wait…


	16. Chapter 16

Sakuya

I heard that voice before. I knew it from TV and everyone else would as well. I ran out and sure enough it was Peter Blackwater. Being held back by the gang's guards saying, "sir calm down or we will have to make you leave".

I grabbed the guard's shoulder and said, "guys stand down".

They turned and looked surprised and said, "do you know this man sir".

I nodded and said, "this man is Aine's father".

They looked shocked then let go and knelt down and said, "we are very sorry Mr Blackwater".

I told the guards to leave and looked at Peter and said, "your daughter is here. But how did you know"?

Suddenly I heard footsteps and a familiar voice shout, "I told him".

I turned and seen it was Jason. Jason stood beside me and said, "I phoned him before coming here. I was going to tell you before, but Yuri called us, so I forgot".

I nodded and looked at Peter and said, "Mr. Blackwater. Please calm down and I will take you too your daughter".

He nodded, and I could see him calm down. Once he looked at me, he said, "please let me see her".

I nodded and started walking towards Aines door I held it open and let Peter go in first suddenly I heard someone shout, "get out of here. Who are you? Where are Sakuya and Jason?!"

That was Yuri then I heard a gun being loaded ready to fire. I ran in and shouted, "Yuri stop".

She was standing in front of Aine with a gun in her hand looking sharply at Peter. I shouted, "Yuri listen to me. Calm down. And look at who you are pointing a gun at?!"

She didn't listen but suddenly we heard a low voice say, "stop".

Yuri dropped the gun that's when I noticed Aine's hand was on her clothes. Yuri turned and grabbed Aine's hand and started crying. No one said anything cause we all knew that Yuri was having the hardest time with this. She cried and shouted, "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry Aine"!

Then Yuri passed out. Luckily there were people there to catch her. They took her away carefully. I looked at Peter and said, "that will be explained but go see your daughter.

He nodded and walked over to Aine. I could see regret and sadness in his eyes. I put my hand on his shoulder and said, "she will be fine. She is a fighter".

I could feel him shaking and I couldn't do anything about it….


End file.
